From Rags to Furs
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Well this guys life is just in the toilet and he's not the only one. He just managed to find a certain theme park that has a few secrets that will make certain people weak in the knees. Have fun everyone one on yet another one shot idea. 'Yaoi warning for all those concern'.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note;**

**Smiles; Again you made something furry related again!**

**Jester; Get over it I'm creating still. How goes the chapters you're suppose to be writing!**

**Smiles; Whatever... shut up...**

**Jester; Hey everyone if you know us then hope you like this one shot. If you're new then hello an hope you place your opinion down in the reviews after reading. Lastly hope you all are ready~.**

**Smiles; God just get on with it...**

**Unknown view **

You can't tell me right now that this isn't the weirdest thing you've ever seen happen to someone. I mean yes I'm getting a blowjob by none other then Golden Frieda. While Golden Bonnie massages my head with her tits. And she has some pretty big sized C cups too. Ok so you must by asking how did I get into this weird spot. Well it all started no less then three days ago.

Groaning I turn over the usual wake up call being my cute little miniature Shar Pei Oxford. Turning to him as he's tugging at my silver curls. I chuckle as he growls into my face. Getting up I walk into my small bathroom to wash my face. As well as clean Oxfords wrinkles don't want him to get any nasty face infections. Giving him his three morning dog bones. I heat up a lone left over half sandwich.

You must be asking how come I'm such a miserable piece of shit. Well most people in the state of Chicago are. You see ten years ago the urban legend of the Purple killer went around. Gang hits went to his name. Cops found hung in their home blame the Purple man. Kids kidnapped and found either gutted or worse deflowered in gruesome ways. Blame the Purple man… It got so bad a senator was killed when he came to try and bring funds into the state. He started talking crap about the Purple man being a stupid myth. And well dared him to try and kill him. Senator said his private security could kill anyone that tried...

He was found dead with his five private agents in an alleyway. All of them had snapped necks and a broken bone here or there sticking out of their bodies. Thing is no one has work, no money is coming into the state. Hell I hardly see any government presence when I go into the city. But that's just our luck really no telling when someone will die or if the Purple man is really to blame. Still I'm one of the few squatters that has a small hole to call home each night. Oxford oh I found him when a small gang I was with went around the old animal hospital. A chick wanted to eat him so I introduced her cunt to my boot. And anyone that tried to stop me found a few bullets in them.

Still the work that does happen is either the iron works or the hospitals. Or worse you can try your luck at working with the food packers… Everyone knows if you do you better watch your limbs. Those fucking machines always takes someone's arm or leg. And those are the lucky ones.

I usually scrap for the iron works. Bringing them good metals for small cards to get rations. But I got a job running with the small gang close by. They're going deep across the ways to get to the old district. There hopefully will be some scrap that no one has touched. Slinging my pack over my back I put on my pads. With my climbing hook and knife I head out. Crawling out the window I put the large piece of wood back over the window. Looking around from behind the large bush and fallen tree I climb out and go to meet the gang.

Getting to the old three-floored place I knock for the door to open. Being let in I smell the old stale shit Snider is letting these dumb fucks smoke. Snider smiles from the small table to say, "There he is my spider monkey. Get over here Rain I need to tell you the job too." Sitting Snider continues "Ok you lot are my first go ahead in this place. Word is this whole district hasn't been touched in five years. So you get into the big places and bring me back anything good. And maybe we'll get out of this shit hole of a state."

A punk asks, "Why aren't you coming if we're doing all the work? We should be getting a bigger cut since we're busting our asses going there." Snider does have to answer the punk before a gun cocks and his eye goes out the back of his head. I don't even flinch unlike a few others as Spender asks "Anyone else want to question the boss cause I can see you out now?" They all shut up cause you don't fuck with a big Rusky with an AK. Snider says "The plan is simple you dumbasses. Now the vans will take you each to two places look them over and get back here."

Sitting in the back of the beat up van I'm amazed this piece of junks wheels are staying on. With the ride over I get out to see an all to familiar theme park entrance. I look to the three scrapers with me to say "Ok this place has scrap for days I get it. But we need good parts with electronics that still work. And hopefully food that isn't expired. Stay put I'll get the gate."

Using my hook I climb over with ease to clear a portion of the gate. Rolling the links I pull and they push until it gives. With the chain links popping loose they crawl through to stop and look around. One girl says, "I think my aunt came to this place before." I say "Back when we were kids this place was only open for two fucking years. Then Purple guy came to town and well fuck goes everything." Getting to the main control office I say "Fuck the panels are rotted and looks like a fucking rat has been nesting in here. See if they have a service manual anywhere."

Looking the place as best we can a girl says "Hey look at this." Placing a big blue print open I see a service tunnel marked up with all kinds of stuff. I smile to say "Holy shit they made those animatronics here. You know what that means this place might still have stocks full of good parts. SHIT yes Snider will pay us big, fuck yes this way we might get out of the state!'

The scrappers nod as we hurry to the area. Busting the old lock we get past an old security boot to find an elevator. A guy messes with the panel to get it to crawl down. Stopping at the bottom we get out to start looking. I say, "Ok I'll crawl through this way you lot look around those halls." Crawling through the small passage I end up sliding down a ramp. Coughing up dust I lift my torch to almost have a damn heart attack. But I get over the fact it's just the metal skeleton for an animatronic.

Looking around a bunch of them are in this area. Some missing limbs, wires, or their eyes. Finding the door I bash at it until it gives. Looking around I end up in a private work area some animatronics looking as if they were half way done before shit hit the state. Pushing my way into another room I'm shake my head seeing the finished animatronics standing on pull carts. I have to say someone made them with a furry fetish cause they may not have tits or that much ass. But they gave these guys and girls plenty of curves to work with. Heck even the guys look like they were made to be strippers.

I read the carts as each section of the park was meant to have a group of them apparently. Walking to the front of the carts I find four standing separate from the others. The biggest a large black furred bear with a mouth in its stomach. The next a thin bear with red tear marks under its eyes. After that is a pudgy gold colored bear almost as big as the black furred one. And lastly is a messy looking bear with silver curly fur. It has some pretty cute clown make up on.

I fix the gold bears hat to sigh saying "You know what's funny I actually remember some of you from when I was younger. You guys and if I'm remembering right gals too made my shitty time with my mom good. She was a piece of work its cause of her abuse that I wanted to run here and hide forever. I know you all aren't alive but as a kid I wished you all would adopt me… But now I'm a teenager living a shitty life just barely holding out from starving… I should tell my boss that I found you all but then he'd break you apart for scrap… No time left you all free of our shitty world. Maybe being here is your freedom... Be seeing you guys in the funny books."

As I turn back to the way I came I stop to then hug the big black bear. I sniff a little to saying "I wish you all could have saved me as a kid. But there's no saving me now. I wish I could remember your names sorry…" Letting go I make my way back but as I crawl to my shock someone just tried to shoot me. I scream saying "Fucking scrap junkies who you running for?" The girl says "Big Mo he's paying top stamps and even throwing in clean water. He said if we could find Sniders new score we'd make it big. He also said he pay extra if we killed you monkey boy."

I duck under a table and crawl some more. Stopping I pull a fallen animatronic skeleton on top of me. But to my surprise I hear heavy footsteps followed by screams. More gunshots follow as a small chime plays before the girl screams stop. Hearing the heavy steps I gulp as the skeleton is throw off me and I'm lifted off the ground.

My head levels with the large black bear I was just hugging. I gasp to ask "How?" The bear smiles to say, "Cause love like yours kid is what we're created with." To my confusion the big bear hugs me... I'm surprised his claws aren't hurting me or the bigger question of how it's talking?! I yelp as he throws me up and down to catch and hug me more. I should be freaking out but I'm more confused as to why he's hugging me while purring.

I poke well his face to ask "Um bear can you let me down now? The hug is nice but I'm so confused right now." He chuckles to say, "Right sorry I'm just happy is all. Happy to have a son that is." I look at him wide eyed as he grins to say, "Ok explanation are needed. So a while ago the place was thriving from William Afton's work here in the lower parts of the park. His twin brother Willie helped built and design all the animatronics. William however wanted more so he created a rift in time. While Willie made them so smart their processors could understand some emotions. I came through the rift to help Willie perfect his work. But it was too late for you see their brotherly bond fractured. And William used the rift on himself causing his mind to splinter. He became the serial killer Purple man. He could appear as a blip in reality and kill without a trace. He ruined the park destroyed all his and his brothers work. But I managed to avoid his hands long enough to lock off the park. And I've waited for a worthy successor to their work. And to take back to my world."

I scratch my head to say "So you waited all this time for someone like me? While not go out and look you won't believe how many orphans are out there." The bear wished to be called Nightmare shakes his head to ask "And how many would hug me and wish I was their family." I sigh to tell him he had a point. I think _'If he's not pulling my leg I can get free. I can really be free of this shitty life.'_ I smirk to say, "Ok sometimes when a deal is too good I call bullshit. But you're a talking and functional machine I can't deny that. But look I have a dog and a few things I need before I can..."

Nightmare smiles to say "Don't worry follow me." I follow him as he pulls away a chunk of wall to show me a staircase going down. At the bottom I see a large metal orb straight out of stargate or some sci fi show. He punches in some stuff to smile and flip a switch. The orb starts to spin until it creates a door out of light. He nudges me to it and I reach in only for Oxford to come leaping into my arms. His happy barks making me smile as I pet him. I quickly enter to scramble for all my stuff. Even the wrinkled bills of money that became useless. Hurrying back through Nightmare closes that door. And punches in new numbers for a different door to open. He says "Once we step through the machine is set to destruct and fry its wiring and internal structures. You won't be able to come back."

I laugh to say, "Why the fuck would I want to come back here? Besides I've got a chance to have a normal life. I don't ever want to come back." With a smile he pats my head to drape his arm across my shoulders for us to talk through. We exit onto a small dark alley of some kind. But hearing the laughter and lights around the corner I can tell people are happy to be doing whatever is going on.

Before I could go Nightmare grips me to say. "Wow easy there son you can't go out there yet. You and I need to talk in private. You'll get a feel for the place tomorrow. Plus you need to clear up and change you're a mess." True so we stay in the shadows of the theme park he works at. Finding a maintenance access we climb down to follow a few corridors until we get into a underground living space. Nightmare says, "Usually we go to sleep mode in shifts. Tonight is the big final day of summer celebration so everyone is up top. I've been excused cause well they haven't been able to find me. I'm just so good a being sneaky. Ok here's the showers clean yourself and your little friend up. And I'll find you a change of clothes."

Inside the shared bathroom its got two tubes to one side and large divided stalls to the other. They have only one big shower curtain to stop people walking in from seeing your bare ass. But I guess people here must be really polite. I mean I'm in a fucking alternate world. Oxford right away plays with the water even as I try to use the bar of soap to clean him. But soon his constant shaking tells me he wants to be out. So I rinse him and put him on the coach wrapped in a spare towel.

Taking off my clothes I put them to the side and draw the curtain to take a shower. Rubbing my shoulders with the soap I can feel a big difference and see it too. I mean my skin looks less greasy and well the water is a mix of the foam. And the grim that was clinging to my body for a while. As I scrub my hair the curtain is pulled to the side. I see Nightmare who says. "Might as well get good looking myself. No doubt most of the crew will be happy I'm back. The rest will curse and try to beat me up for skipping work."

I shrug but as he passes me he bumps into me making me drop the bar of soap. As I bend over to pick it up I slowly turn to find Nightmare looming over me. He grins to take hold of both my shoulders. Pulling backwards into him he says, "The others won't know about your world or your past. But I want them to think that you really are my son…'Growl' And as my son we share everything. We give and take…"

I jump at little as Nightmares hand cups my ass. But he holds me to say. "Now now relax and let me explain son. I want to be your father but we need to connect deeply. And what's a more deeper connection then us bridging together through some good old fashion plowing." I gulp as he strokes my ass to slide his thumb down my crack. His words brushing my ear as he says, "I want you both as my son and as my favorite human. Come on son be daddy's boy and put your hands on the wall. Let daddy check if you're nice and clean."

I don't know why but I believe him. So many people have lied to me but Nightmares words feel so truthful. Placing my hands on the wall over the showers knobs he goes after my ass. Kneading both my cheeks for long minutes before spreading them as far as they'll go. Nightmare hums as he takes one hand away. But his hand returns for his thumb to probe my ass. As he probes hard I look back at him shaking my head. Nightmare says "Relax your ass son daddy needs to make sure you're ready for his big welcome home present."

I groan as Nightmares thumb pops into my ass. Shaking he pats my ass to saying "Just ride it out it'll hurt for now but you're my boy. You can from my balls you can take more then this. And give even more right back too." Nightmare thumbs at my asshole more causing my knees to shake. He tells me to try and think of something else. But it's so hard.

Soon he tugs at his thumb to pop it free from my ass. Only to shove it right back in. Constantly he does it over and over. With each time his thumb pops from my ass it makes me jump. In his final probe his thumb get really deep that I jump up onto my tippy toes. The shock of him hitting that spot in my ass makes him quickly hold me in his arms again.

Nightmare says. "Don't cum yet son fight it back don't waste the family sauce. There you go save it think of other things just don't cum." I shiver as I have to hold back my orgasm. Calming down a little Nightmare says "Ok since you're new we can't do everything tonight. But I'm sure you can handle one final push." Nightmare lets me slump down to my knees as he looms over me. Hearing a click his crotch opens up to reveal that it's just a codpiece. Hidden behind it is his junk and seeing it spring upward makes me jump.

By human standards Nightmare is hung. He's clearly ten inches easily pushing to eleven. His girth is still standard only so thick that it doesn't look scrawny. Nightmare says "Son show daddy you can handle a cock." I gulp to take hold of his cock. Sure jerking myself off isn't anything new. But jerking someone else off I really don't know how they like it. But like I do with myself I start in the middle. To slide my hand up and down. Hearing Nightmares groans he holds onto the tops of the dividers to close his eyes. As he groans more I keep jerking him off. Before long his cock is glossy from some precum oozing from his tip. And I can feel his cock jump in my hand.

He pulls away to take hold of his cock at the base. From how he's gripping it he's clearly trying to cut off his orgasm from happening. Nightmare huffs to say "You almost got me to cum and spray you all over the face son. You did good stand up son lets measure you." I stand letting Nightmare compare our cocks to each other. Measuring us shaft to shaft with our cocks twitch against each other he gives both of cocks a stroke with his hand. I shiver to jump making our balls touch for a moment. Nightmare growls low saying "Yup you can from my balls all right. Even young as you are you're going to grow a big piece of meat to please all the others here."

I shiver as Nightmare admires our cocks against each other. And I can't help but do the same. I mean I am still growing and seeing them against each other like this. I can say in time I'll get just as hung as Nightmare. Nightmare reaches around me to pull me into his chest while cupping one of my ass cheeks. He says "Final part of this show son. You ready to show daddy you really are his boy?" I gulp knowing full well what he means. As well as his hint as his thumb pokes at my asshole.

With the towel spread under me I'm on all fours as Nightmare kneads my ass. Every so often spreading my ass to make my asshole wink. I gulp as he squats with his cock angled for my ass. Spreading my cheeks as far as they can he places his tip to my asshole. Holding the position I shudder as Nightmare says, "I'll push when you least expect it." And push he does it feels like I'm forcing a bat up my ass.

I grip the towel but before I can scream Nightmare pushes a rolled rag into my mouth. Nightmare says, "It'll help you learn to control your voice. For now scream and bite that. If you need a break the safe word is cream filled." I nod as he starts the event of me getting fucked. I groan and scream, as he wastes no time in giving it to me. Feeling the back and forth friction of his cock going into me. After I don't know how long Nightmare says, "Ok you're good to take my whole cock." My eye's snapped open wide as my inner voice screams 'What?!'

Before I could say anything I grunt in shock from the heavy impact of Nightmare drawing back. To then punch my stomach from inside of me. With my tongue hanging I cough and groan in pain as Nightmare gets back to fucking me. But after seconds I say the safe word with tears running down my face. Nightmare sees my pain to pull me onto his lap. His cock coming free of my ass with a loud wet plucking sound. Cuddling me he pampers my face with kisses to also use the rag I was biting to wipe my tears.

Finally calmed down he says "Lets go to bed." Nodding I dry off and slip on the shirt he brought. No pants or underwear its obvious Nightmare wanted full access as he cups and strokes my ass softly. Seeing Oxford sound a sleep on the couch we walk to Nightmares room his hand not leaving my ass the whole walk. Locking the door Nightmare bed is easily a king size. Patting my ass Nightmare asks, "Want to try one last time before we go to sleep?"

I can see and well feel his want to cum oozing from his words. And his raging hard on is a dead giveaway. Nodding I climb onto the beds edge to spread my legs once again on my hands and knees. Nightmare getting right behind me says, "My room is sound proof so scream all you want my sweet cub." With his tip to my asshole again he rubs along my ass crack. With a soft pat he pushes back into me. I grunt as he says "That's half son now for the full cock take a breath ok."

I nod as in the few seconds I brace for it. I'm still not prepared for the punch of getting fucked. I groan as Nightmare once again builds his tempo as he fucks my ass. Soon however he slows a little bit so its not feeling like I'm getting punched ever odd thrust. Before long it does feel a little good so I put my head down to try and focus on that feeling. Nightmare seems to catch on and builds a little but not full speed just yet. Feeling his balls brush mine as he thrusts a little harder I can feel him twitch in me as he stops thrusting.

I shake and gasp as he holds my hips and keep his cock lodged all the way to the base inside of me. Nightmare says "Get ready son I'm going full bull. But it won't be for long so hold on." And once more he's gut punching me through my ass. I scream to feel my tears welling up but Nightmare tells me to hold on just a bit more. With fur meeting skin I scream as he fucks me hard. Shaking harder my hips give but he continues holding me up till he finally grunts. Yes finally he cums and it feels like someone just shook a soda. And pushed it into my ass as I feel his cock jerk as he cums into me.

Hard jerking twitches push my asses walls as he groans at no doubt how good if feels to cum. As the minutes go by Nightmare softly pats my ass saying "Good job son you managed to take daddy for one good round. I normally go for three or four when I really horny. But I can sleep knowing you'll get there soon. Plus I managed to make that orgasm as potent as me cumming twice. And fuck did it feel good."

With a wet pop his cock comes free of my ass. And I feel his cum just stream down my legs and cock. Nightmare right away strokes my ass to say, "Look at that all your unfortunate brother and sisters wondering why they can't stay inside you longer son. Or why you're not a momma bear that'll give birth to one of them. Oh well what matters now is that you get a turn to feel good too son. And what kind of daddy would I be if I didn't give you a chance."

With my ass wiped clean I turn around to find Nightmare slightly bent over spreading his ass for me. His bright purple asshole a counter to his jet black fur. Nightmare looks over his shoulder to smile saying "In our family son we give and receive. So it's my turn to receive a good fucking from you." I gulp as I sit at the beds end for Nightmare to wiggle his ass a little. Getting the hint I do as he did and grind my cock along his ass crack for a while.

Nightmare growls in a seductive way before he starts to shake his ass. His ass clapping and squeezing my cock every time he bounces up and down on my waist. I gasp to take hold of his waist feeling myself getting closer to cumming. I squeeze his ass with my other hand while the first one keeps hold of his waist. My mind completely focused on cumming as my cock twitches. But Nightmare pulls away to shake his ass as a means to entice my cock. And being honest it works. Spreading his ass Nightmare shows me his winking asshole. He even eases back to let his winking ass kiss my tip several times.

Nightmare crawls onto the bed looking over his shoulder he winks and growl seductively. With his ass spread again I mount Nightmare with ease. My cock meets no resistance as it sinks into his lubed asshole. I shiver at the warm ass juice to hilt into him. With our balls touching Nightmare whines to make his balls vibrate. Sending a jolt up my balls and along my spine. Causing me to clinch and squeeze both handfuls of his ass tightly.

In the blissful shock I start to pant as I swing my hips wildly. The feeling of his warm ass juice, his ass holding me just right as I fuck him. And best of all the sound of his ass clapping off my hips. As well as our balls clapping off each other makes this all so euphoric. Lost in the blur of moans and fucking I can't tell you how many times I feel my cock twitch. But each time I do Nightmare tightens up and his ass feels as if well as if it was milking my cock.

Finally the greatest orgasm of my life causes us both to end up cumming. Nightmare growls loudly as his balls twitch and jump back at mine. The sudden hit making me cum even harder. As I hear the loud slurp of cum hitting the bed. I smile liking that I did a good enough job that he came from not even touching his cock. Nightmare says, "Pull out slowly once you finish son enough the feeling of your first taste. And burn my cream filled ass into your memory. Cause from now on it'll be your goal for everyone you fuck. You must fill them up until their fuck hole overflow with you sperm."

Slowly as he says I pull my cock out. Each inch of my glossy cock sends a shiver up both our backs. With my tip caught on his hole I take a moment to give it a decent final tug. And just like that a flood of cum pours from Nightmares ass. He keeps his ass spread wanting me to memorize every drop. Every way my cum streams from his ass. And most of all I think he just wants to excite me for another round.

Helping him clean up I lay down for Nightmare to snuggle behind me. Draping his arm around me he whispers, "Every day every night a new partner will be with you to fuck son. And the best part is they won't say no. Cause you're my son and plus they've all be wondering if a human is good enough to fuck us. And son you'll show them by bending them backwards, forwards, sideways. Hell maybe even upside down. But you son you're going to plow every animatronic ass, pussy, and mouth in this park. And give them all an extra coating of cum as proof you got the stuff. And don't worry none of them will say no you've got a very cute face. Now sleep tight son tomorrows a big day."

Held close by my now adoptive dad I can guess this is the deal. I get a one way ticket from my crappy world. But now I have to be a fuck buddy to this mechanical pervert. And anyone he lets loose on me in bed. I can see some running for the hills. But me I'm cool with this. Plus I'm getting free housing and food. And a fucking shower too! I can see how things go from here. I just hope no one is bigger then Nightmare.

**Smiles; So that happened... You sure you're not going full Furry on me?**

**Jester; Shut up and move if you don't want to be helpful I'll do it myself. So once more we return to these crazy FNAF filled lands. Hope you all liked this one shot and hope to hear from you all in the comments. So from both of us Peace off everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;**

**Jester; That's it the fics have been decided and the polls is offline. Congratulations to all who entered a vote and we thank you for your time. Now to the final numbers!**

**A Ghoulish Love-26**

**Hive Mind-16**

**A Northwest Claimed me-15**

**Abnormal Faith-7**

**Sinister Crown-6**

**The Berserk Hero-6**

**Their Human-6**

**Mr. Slime Checking In-6**

**Another Adventure time fanfic-5**

**From Rags to Furs-4**

**Sweets & Berries-3**

**Mandalorian Beast-3**

**Purring Love-3**

**A Different Path-2**

**Smiles; Well I'm eating my words I was sure that Hive Mind was going to take the lead.**

**Jester; Never underestimate the Scooby Doo fandom my friend. And we would do a tiebreaker seeing as Hive and Northwest are so close. But we have some many ideas I say why not. So again thank you all for helping us. And for waiting this long for this challenge to wrap up.**

**Smiles; And to our fans still waiting for our currently open fics don't worry we have chapters ready to update them as they need to be. We just wanted to make sure this was all wrapped up. So again Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
